mavericuniversefandomcom-20200216-history
The Timecore Corporation
The Timecore Corporation, Inc. invented a way of help funding covert travelling operations that might be sensitive to the Temporal Cold War .Some worldlines prohibate the outside influence of technology that allows travel between alternate versions of the multiverse. Timecore Enterprises (formerly Timecore Corporation, after Timecore -Powers, eventually Timecore Incorporated) is a fictional company in the Maveric Universe, owned by Sarkhon Enterprises and run by various members of the Sarkhon Royal Family,the Correnson Family,the Kulthan Family-among others. Sarkhon Enterprises founded by merchant ancestors of the Sarkhon family in the 17th century as a merchant house.Sarkhon Enterprises,Inc.sometime after the official formation of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers,in Old Avalon City. The company changed its name officially to Sarkhon Enterprises when the heir of Soloman Sarkhon ,Doctor Patrick Jonathan Sarkhon, utilized his father William Wallard Sarkhon's wealth and established the Timecore Shipping company and also the Timecore Chemical company in the city. Thus it was officially established in the 19th century. By the beginning of the 21st century Timecore Enterprises reached a new annual income average of over $98.5 billion. In addition to providing an income for Timecore , the various activities of the organization help facilitate his Batman activities. According to Forbes 25 largest fictional companies it had an estimated sales of $31.3 billion, ranking it at number 11 and the largest in the DC Universe.12 Since every possible alternate history,can be possible from worlds where dinosaurs still roamed,along side humanoid lifeforms to ones where the Confederate States of America won the US Civil War or worlds devastated by war.Other worlds were lifeforms are so different than other human lifeforms.This led to numerous technologically advanced timelines engaged in a profitable trade of ideas to lesser advanced worlds.The temporal contaimination led countless crosstime wars,many connected with the larger Temporal Cold wars,being faught by the Lords of Light and Darkness. A "Temporal war" or "Time war" is a fictional conflict that takes place in multiple time periods, instigated by factions in the Atlantean Alliance,the Tauron and Trongaroth Alliance who then travel various alternate timeline.Their mission is to alter history,depending on moral veiwpoints to their own ends.Temporal Contaimination wrecked havoc across the multiverse,destroying some worlds,while simply corrupting others.Despite the best efforts of the various members of the Legion of Time-Sorcerers and their associated Temporal Agents the Temporal Guardians,the multiverse was far to vast to prevent temporal contamination,a plan was formed to recruite local Temporal Agents of various worlds.First was the operation knownas Doomwatchers,Inc.-a temporal intelligence organization,linked to the guard and the legion.Next was set up a dummy company,known as the Timecore Corporation,Inc.to help secretly fund temporal operations such as Project;Time-Stalkers,Inc. The Time Core Corporation The Time Core Corporation is a fictional organization, that helps fund other group of timeline monitors and help maintain the santity of the many alternate worldlines on the greatMaveric multiverse. The Time Core Corporation,is secret organization,that sponsors many time travel operations around the multiverse.The Time Core Corporations claims responsibility for monitoring the multiverse and timelines for any threat they're deemed too dangerous to exist or allow to continue.Timecore secretly,work with the multi dimensional Doomwatchers,Inc.,who is turn work with the Temporal Guard,the Legion of Time-Sorcerer and other Temporal Agents,such as the members of Project;Time-Stalkers,Inc. and Temporal Troopers to keep track of Temporal Renregades-The Tauron Alliances,The Trongaroth Alliances,and so on It is an immense bureaucracy dedicated to overseeing, adjusting, and ultimately balancing the myriad timelines of an infinitely variable multiverse. The Timecore Corporation, with their previous interactions with the time travel organization having been motivated to time meddlers from corrupting various worldlines developing into a threat to the greater multiverse. These entities eventually reveal that, in various futures (although they reveal later on that this will only take place in forty-two percent of the futures they have witnessed), mankind will travel into space and establish the warlike Terran Empire, an interstellar dictatorship policed by the Galactic Avengers Battalion and ruled by humans with access to the Destiny Force, which will thrive at the cost of many alien cultures. A future version of the Avengers will apparently be at the forefront of the expansion, but the Avengers reject the idea that mankind must be destroyed or contained to prevent these futures happening, Captain America and Songbird arguing that humanity deserves a chance to show that it can be better rather than being condemned for things that have not happened yet and may not even take place in their worlds. Department of Temporal Investigations, whose mission would be to repair the damaged realities, and hopefully, to return them toward the correct or as near as possible timeline home safely .They often sponsor or support team of men and women ,such as Project;Time Stalkers,who police time and work to resolve time paradoxes.Using interdimensional viewing station the Time Core Corporation,through their meddling, accidentally altered the realities of the multiverse the four heroic adventurers travel anywhere and everywhere, guided by Magnus 5000-a huge artificial intelligent computer-built by the hidden cities original builders. Using the SS Time-Stalker One, the four heroes. travel to distant lands, visit strange new civilizations and... strange new worlds, other alternate temporal worldliness helping all who need assistance, exploring otherworldly technology and protecting launch point Earth against all external and internal threats.Mainly from the Tykhon and Tauron Empires,that wish many of the Alternate Earth world-lines another foothold across the star in theie Temporal Cold War Fictional background The Timecore Corporation claims responsibility for monitoring the funding of various Time-Travelling organization,such as Project Time-Stalkers,Inc.,The Legion of Time-Sorcerers,The Temporal GuardianDoomwatchers,Inc.,that maintains,safeguards and protects the Laws of Time and Space within the Maveric Universe,Multiverse and can adjust timelines,if they determine them upon and incorrect,improper course.They use temporal agents abilities to "control certain choices" to ensure events can directed toward a more accurate and correct path. During the chase, The Timecore ,working other uses doors to travel, opening inconspicuous doors that lead to another location blocks away. timelines if they're deemed too dangerous to exist. The Temporal Investigations At some point in the administrate the Space Station X, a sentinel head turned into a monitoring station, and possessing also a vault containing time-technology, kept untouched there under an agreement with the Time Variance Authority, among other organizations.[1 http://marvel.wikia.com/Time_Variance_Authority#cite_note-Wolverine_and_the_X-Men_Vol_1_29-0] THE TIME VARIANCE AUTHORITY Membership: Stalkers/Appendix/Timecore Corporation,Inc.uthority.htm#Alternity Mr. Alternity, Stalkers/Appendix/jagamble.htm Justin Alphonse Gamble, Stalkers/Appendix/hewhoremainsTimecore Corporation,Inc..htm He Who Remains, Stalkers/Appendix/Timecore Corporation,Inc.uthority.htm#Mobius Timecore Director Two, Stalkers/Appendix/Timecore Corporation,Inc.uthority.htm#Timecore Director One Mr. Timecore Director One, Stalkers/Appendix/Timecore Corporation,Inc.uthority.htm#paradox Timecore Director Three, Stalkers/Appendix/Timecore Corporation,Inc.uthority.htm#Tesseract Mr. Tesseract (special agents) Stalkers/Appendix/Timecore Corporation,Inc.uthority.htm#chrono Chronomonitors, Stalkers/Appendix/incinerators.htm Incinerators, Stalkers/Appendix/justicepeaceTimecore Corporation,Inc..htm Justice Peace, Stalkers/Appendix/Timecore Corporation,Inc.uthority.htm#minute Temporal Guardians Purpose: To monitor all timelines and prevent paradoxes. It is an immense bureaucracy dedicated to overseeing, adjusting, and ultimately balancing the myriad timelines of an infinitely variable multiverse. They discard abandoned timelines and attempt to prevent temporal paradoxes from occurring. They also monitor the nexi--those beings in each reality who are absolutely essential to that reality's very existence. Agents are cloned and created as needed, and their offices expanded in all directions to cope with the divergence of new realities. Aliases: Time Variant Authority Affiliations: Stalkers/Appendix (Freelance Peacekeeping Agent), (former) [Time Stalkers/Appendix3/earth772f5spdm.htm#Doom Dr. Doom (Earth-772), Stalkers/Appendix/earthffaltpowdrag.htm Time Stalkers (Earth-7712), Stalkers/Appendix/godwulf.htm Godwulf, Stalkers/Appendix/irndroid.htm Irondroid (Earth-90110), Kang the Conqueror, Stalkers/Appendix/earthDoctorVincentrocket.htm Doctor Vincent' Rocket Group (Earth-8212), She-Hulk, Stalkers/Appendix3/earth9260thorthrall.htm#Thor Thor (Earth-9260), Stalkers/Appendix/earthwolverinelovpundefeat.htm Wolverine (Earth-9250) Enemies: Stalkers/Appendix/342, Stalkers/Appendix4/clockwisesh.htm Clockwise, Time Stalkers(), Stalkers/Appendix3/immortuslimbo.htm Immortus, Stalkers/Appendix/incinerators.htm Incinerators, Stalkers/Appendix/ 2020, Timstream], Base of Operations: Timecore Branch Offices/various Temporal World Zone First Appearance: (October, 1986) Fictional company historyedit Based in Avalon City, Sarkhon Enterprise,Inc was founded in the 17th century but officially became a company in the 19th century under Alan Sarkhon . It has grown to become one of the world's top ten multinational conglomerates,that includes the Timecore Corporation. Today, Timecore Corp continues to achieve excellence across a wide range of industry sectors and markets, employing some 170,000 people in 170 countries. The current CEO and Chairman of the Timecore Corporation, Brandu Sarkhon , is a keen modernizer and continues to grow the business in the financial sector and in high-end technologies. Sarkhon Family maintains a 51% majority ownership/control of the common stock, as the controlling stockholder of Timecore Enterprises. This allows for the prevention of any hostile takeover attempts of the company by a corporate raider or nefarious individual, attempting to seek control of the vast Timecore empire. Another 30% of the common stock is in friendly hands of allies of Bruce Timecore . Therefore, any hostile takeover attempts of Timecore Enterprises would be unlikely. Thuzan Thule Sarkhon is the acting CEO and the Senior Vice President of Finance,wthin the Genesis-Prime branch of the company Mister Roderic George Wells (Harlan Sarkhon Institute MBA in Economics) works closely with the Sarkhon Family to inform and ensure major shareholders vote their proxies in favor of the board of directors, assuring Sarkhon Family and his executives, control and influence of company decisions, policies, and operational procedures. The company is the eighth largest international conglomerate in the Maveric universe. Timecore Shipping Fund edit Timecore Shipping Fund is responsible for the building of a large number of naval warships, commercial and private ships, and is currently building a Worthington class starcraft battlecarrier . Timecore Steel and Timecore Shipping Fund facilities repair a large number of cruisers and destroyers, and also have contacts within the upper echelons of various Space Navies and the intertemporal maritime business found across time and space. Timecore Shipping owns dozens of freighters and handles three-and-a-half billion tons of freight each month. Through its connection to both the Time-Stalkers and Temporal Guard,plus Project Doomwatcher,the Timecore Corporation can gain an inside view on smuggling and drug trafficking about temporal space. Timecore Shipping unofficially merged with Sarkhon Ship Corporation, creating the world's largest commercial shipping operation for precious metals. The Sarkhon Family currently owns 57% of the company, with other royal families, owning 20% (and the remaining 23% is in public ownership). Despite a lack of investment in Timecore Shipping since the merger took place, the company still remains an important player in interstellar,intertemporal and planetary oceonic transportation. Timecore Industriesedit Timecore Industries is a research and development company used for industrial purposes. The company studies, researches, and develops cleaner, mechanical fission and fusion power plants; and also owns many factories and normal labor units. The company is heavily involved in the industrial circuit, developing industrial machinery such as, manufacturing heavy engines, motors, pneumatic systems and large scale systems. Additionally, Timecore Industries is also involved in cloth making. Timecore Mining is also a part of Timecore Industries, along with the few power stations the company owns. Timecore Mining mostly mines and produces gold and some precious stones in Africa. Timecore Medicaledit Timecore Medical is Timecore Biotech’s sister company, but each has different fields of study and work. Timecore Medical handles most of the healthcare system in Gotham and also studies cancer and AIDS with Timecore Biotech. Timecore Medical is focused more on researching illnesses than treating them. It maintains and runs many hospitals in Gotham City and helps the Timecore Foundation with the orphanages. Timecore Electronics Foundationedit Timecore Electronics Foundation is a large consortium that manufactures portable music devices,Seraphean Crystal players, movie cameras, cameras, measuring devices, scanners, surveillance equipment, and other electronics devices. Its other branches of business include information technology, wired and wireless networks, and space exploration systems and satellites. It also has contracts with the aerospace, nautical, and military industries. Timecore Foundationedit The Timecore Foundation is the holding company for the Timecore Corporation,Inc-that releases finicial assistance to various non the Legion of Time-Sorcerer and The Temporal Guardian Law Enforcement and Peacekeeping Miliary Operations. The Timecore Foundation funds scientific temporal research and Time Space Exploration ,such as Project Time-Stalkers,Inc..It helps these operation with research by providing facilities and training against hostile internal and external threats to their world and timeline. The foundation has its own buildings,found within many cities location scattered across temporal space called the Timecore Foundation Building, which includes a penthouse where the Executive Board member have the option to live for a period of time. It also has a secret elevator that leads to a matching Timecore Time Vault/New Genesis Bunkers in a secret sub-basement under the building.The building are not often marked,but hidden with many places such Time-Citidels, Timecore Time Vault/New Genesis Bunkers ,Star Castles and even Star Palaces,because the companies secrecy,fearing reprisal from enemy forces. Through the Timecore Foundation and the organizations underneath, Timecore not only addresses social problems encouraging crime and assists victims in a way that the usual Timecore Sponsors cannot, but the arrangement also provides a large network of connections in the world of charities. He finds out about the newest trends and newest arts, and at the same time maintains connections to the streets through the soup kitchens and social services groups, which augments his crime fighting efforts. The Timecore Foundationedit The Timecore Foundation is a foundation for medicine and medical help. This foundation gives annual awards for medical breakthroughs and lifelong commitment, similar to the Nobel Foundation known as The Timecore Prize. The Timecore Foundation is also responsible for funding the Timecore Memorial Clinic services. The foundation funds and runs dozens of other free clinics all over the city and in other trouble cities. Timecore also runs the Medical Clinics across temporal space,mainly situated within secret locations,such as Time-Vaults,as field clinics for Temporal Agents in the field,needing medical help. Timecore Medical Foundationedit The Timecore Medical Foundation is a patron and supporter of arts, families, education, and tolerance. The foundation supports and helps to run a number of orphanages and free schools, and provides teachers for those who have learning difficulties. Artists can apply for grants from the foundation to help support them in furthering the arts. The foundation sponsors companies like Family Finders Inc. in many cities that is an organization directed at finding lost people and uniting families. History: The origins of the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. are likely detailed ad nauseum somewhere, but they are currently unrevealed. (Thor I#372 (fb) - BTS) - The TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. badly screwed up on one of their temporal missions, creating the Time Bubble], a 15 year loop. (Time Stalkers Annual#22/2 (fb, BTS)) - At one point, the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. designed the robotic Incinerators to keep the timelines clean for them, but when the Incinerators took their mission too seriously, the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. let them go, causing them to become rogue agents. (Power Man and Iron Fist#79 - BTS) - Justin Alphonse Gamble, a former member of the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC., thwarted some of the Incinerators calling themselves "Dreadlox" with the aid of Power Man and Iron Fist. (Thor I#372 (fb)) - After hearing how the killer Zaniac had been tracked to the 20th century, the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. reluctantly allowed Justice Peace to travel back in time in an attempt to destroy Zaniac before he could further infest humanity. Thanks to the assistance of Thor, Justice Peace was successful in his mission. (Time StalkersI#338 (fb) - BTS) - The TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. hired Death's Head to learn why the Time Bubble did not self-destruct, and to neutralize the difficulty if possible. (Time StalkersI#338-345 - BTS, 346) - The Time Stalkers's adventures involving the Time Bubble, Stalkers/Appendix/eastalin.htm Earth-Stalin robot, and the time displaced slice of reality known as Dinosaur Island attracted the attention of the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC., who quarantined them to their own time, and they planned to summon the FF before the board. (Time StalkersAnnual#24) - The TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. was very distraught when Galactus activated his Ultimate Nullifier in an effort to destroy Korvac--primarily due to the amount of extra work it would take them to erase and correct a number of timelines. However, while the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. possessed the authority to make Galactus stop using the Nullifier, none of them were willing to confront Galactus on the matter; but when Korvac seemingly committed suicide, there was much rejoicing in the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. offices. (Time StalkersAnnual#24/2) - An agent of the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. confronted Doctor Vincent and demanded he surrender his portable time machine. Vincent grudgingly handed the device over to him. (Time StalkersI#352) - After detecting Temporal Guardian and Dr. Doom's battle involving time-jumps, the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. dispatched Justice Peace and the Temporal Guardians to apprehend them. Doom resisted the Temporal Guardians, and was struck down by Justice Peace, while the Time Stalkers were taken away. (Time StalkersI#353) - The Timecore Corporation held a hearing for the Time Stalkers, blaming them for having saved their timeline from being wiped out some time earlier. Temporal Guardianobserved that the Time Stalkers and Temporal Guardian(who had also meddled in time) had not been brought up on charges, and the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. promised to look into that, detaining the Time Stalkers until then. Timecore Director Two grant them a tour of their facilities, and he revealed to them how the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. cloned all of its workers (save for outsiders like Justice Peace), where the Chronomonitors came from, and where they deposited timelines which had been discontinued. The Time Stalkers eventually escaped from them, diverted the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC.'s attention while Temporal Guardian searched for a means of escaping their dimension. (Time StalkersI#354) - Justice Peace pursued the Time Stalkers as they escaped aboard Casey's Cross-Time Express, but when a new reality wave struck them, Justice Peace determined that since the Time Stalkers's timeline would no longer be registered with the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC., their charges had been dismissed, and he allowed them to return to their own time. As Immortus' plots allowed him to accumulate greater amounts of temporal energy, an agent of the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. registered Timequake] of 12.8 magnitude on the Simonwalt scale. The TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. was distraught when Immortus seemingly destroyed the Time Stalkers]. There was much laying of blame, but as the Time Zone Manager was on vacation, no one was sure what to do. (What If II#39) - One of the Deputy Secretaries summoned Uatu the Watcher to discuss the risks of Immortus--who had become a quantum temporal wave--to reorder the entire multiverse to make himself master of all time. Various TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. Deputy Secretaries came up with several ineffective strategies to halt Immortus, such as the spreading of anti-Immortus slogans and leaflets. Another Deputy Secretary sent a quartet of agents--Dr. Doom of Earth-Fantastic Five: Spider-Man, Irondroid of Earth-Ultravision, Thor of Earth-Seth Conquered Asgard, Wolverine of Earth-Wolverine Lord of Vampires Survived--to try to alter Immortus' origins, but they, too, met with failure. Uatu recommended that they target Nathaniel Vincent of Other Earth] before he ever became Stalkers/Appendix5/rama-tut_Vincent.htm Rama-Tut or any of his temporal counterparts. A Deputy Secretary recommended the use of the Saturnyne Symbiont--a chronosynclastic nucleus designed by the scientists of omniversal majestrix Saturnyne, whose function was to weaken an organism's natural resistance to time energy. Implanted within Vincent, this would make it impossible for him to store the nexus power and thus prevent him from becoming a temporal quantum wave. Uatu suggested sending the Doctor Vincent Rocket Group--alternate Time Stalkerscounterparts who had never gained their powers--to facilitate Vincent' exposure to the Symbiont. However, the deputy secretary instead decided to send the more powerful Time Stalkersof Earth-Time Stalkers- Alternate Powers. This group failed, as their imposing nature made Vincent' distrust them, and Vincent' used advanced weaponry to slay them all. Mobius then agDoctor to Uatu's original proposal, and the Rocket Group succeeded, as they appeared to be less threatening, and Vincent' agDoctor to willingly take the Symbiont, erasing Immortus' accumulated temporal energy and resolving the threat. the Time Zone manager arrived, the various deputy secretaries attempted to credit their actions for the successful defeat of Immortus--especially the poster campaign. (Time StalkersAnnual#27 (fb) - BTS) - In order to prevent upper management from discovering that he had lost a file (the one destroyed by Vincent), Mobius appointed a series of scapegoats and terminated their employment. All the while, he sought to discover the missing information and thus rediscover the location of the Earth-616 reality. (Time StalkersAnnual#27) - Mobius' superior, Mr. Alternity, discovered that a file had been lost, and gave Mobius 25 work cycles to replace it or face demotion. Working with agent Justice Love, Mobisu ambushed the Time Stalkersand sent them to a cell in the Null-Time Zone. They captured Ben, Johnny, and Sue, but failed to recognize the significance of Scott Lang (Ant-Man), who shrunk down in size and tagged a ride back to the Null-Time Zone on Justice Love's star. Meanwhile, Mobius summoned Sue and questioned her on the location of Doctor. When she attacked him, Mobius summoned Justices Liberty, Might, and Truth to capture her. With the aid of Ant-Man, Sue defeated the Justices, donned their armor, and forced Mobius to free Ben and Johnny. The FF and Mobius came to a mutual agreement, in which they would help prevent Mobius' demotion, and he would allow them to return to their reality and leave them alone in the future. Following the FF's advice, Mobius met with Kang the Conqueror and negotiated a job offer, which Mobius then used to lever Alternity to match the salary and benefits package, and to leave the last task unfinished. Mobius then assigned that task to Tesseract, a new junior executive middle manager. (Time StalkersAnnual#27/2) - A fight between the Molecule Man and the Beyonder generated a literal warehouse full of paperwork for Tesseract. (Temporal Guardians II#31 (fb) - BTS) - Godwulf underwent a trial and was disciplined by the Timecore Corporationfor his use of unauthorized time travel. (Temporal Guardians II#33 (fb) - BTS) - The Timecore Corporationcommissioned Godwulf to capture and execute Timestream for his threats to the temporal continuum. Godwulf defeated Timestream, but gave him the option of life imprisonment. Timestream accepted that option and later escaped. The Timecore Corporationsent Godwulf to the modern era of Earth-616 to capture Timestream and stop his plot to takeover the timeline of Earth-Temporal Guardians shortly after Operation: Purge. - Godwulf joined forces with several agents, but they failed to capture Timestream. The Timecore Corporationsent Justice Peace to recapture Godwulf, to bring him in for trial and potential nullification. This was a punishment for his failure to capture Timestream, and they planned to nullify all involved timelines to remedy the potential threat to the entire temporal continuum. Justice Peace and the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. Police Department captured Godwulf, but Siege] and Temporal Guardians/Collins fDoctor him and temporarily got the drop on Justice Peace and the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC.PD. Godwulf made a deal to give him 24 hours (absolute time) to eliminate Timestream. Godwulf, Collins, and Siege caught up with Timestream and his allies. Godwulf and his allies stopped Timestream from disrupting the past of the timeline of Earth-Temporal Guardians. Godwulf then stopped Temporal Guardians the Demolisher from killing Akai (Timestream's past self), explaining that the Time Variance Authority's mission had been accomplished, but further disruptions of events of their timeline would have repercussions from the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC.. The Demolisher, also blaming Godwulf for the events that led to the nuclear war, stole one of Godwulf's time gauntlets, preventing him from navigating through time on his own, and teleported away. Justice Peace then arrived and sent everyone back to their respective timelines. Mobius and one of his assistants tracked Access] as he passed through a number of dimensions and time periods across the omniverse. However, in mid-jump, they lost track of him. (Time Stalkers Having tired of his alliance with the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC., Kang unleashed the time-devouring entity Alioth into the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC.'s realm, throwing them into turmoil, for Kang's own amusement. Timecore Director Two contacted Doctor Vincent on behalf of the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. to inform him that Earth-616 was at the epicenter of a series of chronal anomalies, and that eight minutes of time had gone missing. When Vincent set out to find these lost minutes for the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC., he stumbled into the plans of Ramades, son of Kang, who had come to Vincent' era to conquer the Earth. After Franklin Vincent defeated Ramades by using the lost eight minutes in the shape of a baseball to strike him down, Mr. Alternity and Timecore Director Two set to work repairing time, undoing the effects of Ramades' conquest of Earth. To help try the case of Charles Czarkowski, a man who shot someone because he had seen that man shoot at him in the future, the Timecore Corporationsent its agents Justice Peace and Justice Love to supply a jury made up of people who had died a year earlier so that Czarkowski would have an impartial jury. Among the jurors was Hawkeye, deceased teammate of She-Hulk, who was defending Czarkowski. Justice Peace and Justice Love defended the courtroom when a robot came to aid Czarkowski, and when Justice Peace realized that the man Czarkowski shot was himself, he allowed the temporal paradox to complete itself, forcing Czarkowski to travel into the past and be shot by himself. When She-Hulk tried to warn Hawkeye of his impending death, she was bound by Justice Peace and Justice Love, who determined that she would have to be erased from history. Justice Peace and Justice Love brought She-Hulk through the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC.'s headquarters, and she witnessed several of their captives, including Iron Man 2020 and the Two-Gun Kid. For She-Hulk's trial, they brought in a version of Southpaw from her future to serve as She-Hulk's defense, along with dozens of friends from She-Hulk's past, present and future. Timecore Director Three, Timecore Director Two and Mr. Timecore Director One presided over the trial. After testimony from , the Wasp, Wyatt Wingfoot, Razorback, the Hulk, Spider-Man, Hercules, Howard the Duck, the Silver Surfer, and Vertex, they showed her a future in which something she had done caused a great catastrophe. She-Hulk finally submitted herself to be removed from existence by the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC., who brought out a ret-can to remove her from time, but the villain Clockwise hijacked the ret-can and used it to eliminate Timecore Director Three from the timeline, taking Mr. Timecore Director One with him. Although some of the heroes present were also removed from existence, She-Hulk managed to beat Clockwise, and ultimately won her case by showing how she had touched the lives of others. Instead of being removed from existence, Timecore Director Two placed the Two-Gun Kid in her custody. As Timecore Director Two prepared the paperwork to release the Two-Gun Kid, he wondered about a gap in her own history from the past February, but She-Hulk only replied that she had been in Idaho. Timecore Director Two then released the Two-Gun Kid to her custody. Chronomonitor 616 assumed the guise of Rama-Tut and traveled into the past of Earth-20051, establishing a kingdom in ancient Egypt. The Time Stalkersof that reality encountered him in the past and were at first tricked into assisting him, but when they realized he was evil turned against him. 616 was retrieved by agents of the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. who erased the Time Stalkers's memories of the encounter. At the end of time, just before the heat death of the universe, He Who Remains--the last director of the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC.--oversaw the creation of beings designed to teach the next universe how to avoid the errors of the past. However, these beings were flawed and became the the Stalkers/Appendix/timetwisters.htm Time Twisters. After learning what his creations had become, He Who Remains retroactively terminated the Time Twisters before they had ever been born. He went on to create their replacements, the Time Stalkers. However, this instead spawned the final divergence of the universe, as in one reality the Twisters ceased to exist, while in another, the Twisters continued. ' A diagram of temporal realities in Time Stalkers: Terminatrix Objective#3 depicts the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC.'s territory as bordering that The Timecore Corporationhas been described (in Time Stalkers]] of the timestream. The Continental Op adds: A possible behind-the-scenes appearance of the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. claims to be concealing his activities from their monitoring. Timecore Corporation CLARIFICATIONS: The Timecore Corporationshould not be confused with: *'The Time Agents', one who acts as an employee of a time-space peacekeeping agency. *'Time Bomb *'Time Bomb', *'Time Broker', advisor of the *'Time Buoy –positioned Time Space Survaillance satilite *The Time Bubble], 15-year barrier to time travel caused by Galactus, @ Time StalkersI#296 *''' *Time Guardian], guardian of the Crossroads of Time, *Timekeeper], agent of Timecore corporation * The Time Stalkers], Ast, Vort and Zanth, custodians of time, employers of Immortus, *''' * *'Time Projector', are holographic recording and imaging device *'Time Quake', temporal eddies that ripple through temporal space *, device of Time Master, controls power of *'Timeshadow', of the Alliance of Evil, *'Timeslip', Rina Patel, of *'Timeslot', of the Death Sponsors, *'Timestream', junction point of all time and dimension, *Stalkers/Appendix/timestrm.htm Timestream of Earth-Temporal Guardians, Henry Akai, leader of the Bangers, @ Temporal Guardians Annual #1 *'Time Travelers', manifestation of the Enigma Force, *[[ Time Twisters], evil versions of the Time Stalkers, Mr. Alternity has no known connection to: *'Master Alternity', creator of the Omniverse; mentioned @ Squadron Supreme: New World Order (except that they are possibly both based on Mark Gruenwald) ---- Mr. Alternity Holding a position of upper management, he was Mobius' superior. He threatened to demote Mobius after the Time Stalkershad destroyed his files, but after Mobius got a job offer from Kang, he was forced to match the benefits to keep him. --Time StalkersAnnual#27, Mobius M. Mobius Having taken years to rise from junior management into the position of senior executive middle management, Mobius credited his success to perseverance and not just attention to detail, but love of details...he caressed, sweated, and embraced the details. It is the job that he was born...that is, cloned, to do. Mobius has most notably been involved with a number of encounters with the Time Stalkersand Earth-616. He eventually made his peace with them when they saved his job--and even got him a pay raise and better benefits--after they had destroyed some of his files. --Time StalkersI#353 (What If? II#39?, Time StalkersAnnual#27, Mr. 'Tesseract' A subordinate to Mobius, he was promoted to the position of junior executive middle manager. His first assignment was to reconstruct the data lost on the Earth-616 (and a few related divergences) timeline.He was obviously from the same genetic stock as Mobius. --Time Stalkers Annual#27 (27/2 TIMECORE DIRECTOR THREE'''Timecore Director Three was another member of the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. from the same stock as Timecore Director Two. He presided over the trial of the She-Hulk, but when the villain Clockwise used a ret-can to remove him from existence, he vanished, along with Mr. Timecore Director One, who was a later clone of him. '''MR. TIMECORE DIRECTOR ONE Mr. Timecore Director One was another member of the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. from the same stock as Timecore Director Two. He presided over the trial of the She-Hulk, but when the villain Clockwise used a ret-can to remove Timecore Director Three from existence, Mr. Timecore Director One soon vanished along with him because he was a later clone of Timecore Director Three. The Temporal Guardians are armored agents of the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. used to extract disruptful entities from other timelines, and to guard the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC.'s facilities in the Null-Time Zone. The Temporal Guardians are comprised of a combination of clones, robots, and cyborgs. Justice Peace has occasionally led the Temporal Guardians on missions for the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC.. Temporal Guardians wear suits of protective armor, ride skycycles, and carry sophisticated rifles and staffs. --Time StalkersI#352 (353, 354 The TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. have a limitless supply of Chronomonitors,that are set to monitorwhatever timeline is needed monitoring.Special Time-Space Probes are employed with smaller Time-Space Probe Pods and Bouys,that in tern can employ tiny time-space probes themselves to navigate like tiny bees to monitor and record every event within the many realms of Temporal Space.And as each is situated everytime a new temporal lane is discovered,the Timecore Corporation allows funding for time/space peacekeeping and safeguarding. These time-ship is a 20-foot (6.1 m) long, non-aerodynamic, space-worthy vehicle, and is mostly a housing for the large energy-generating devices that power the time machine. The time machine itself is a device whose major timestream-bridging components are the size of a two-drawer file cabinet. It utilizes energy to generate a chronal-displacement internal field, enabling a being or object to break through the "reality walls" of the timestream into the trans-temporal realm of space, from which all time eras and alternate worlds are accessible. The TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. communicate with the Chronomonitors using tachyon interfaces. Each Chronomonitor is responsible for monitoring its timeline from its desk in the Hall of Chronometry, and determines the importance of signal events. If the event is deemed important enough, the timeline is split on that point, creating a new timeline (with the Chronomonitor immediately appearing). A Chronomonitor identified as "616" once traveled to the ancient Egypt of Earth-20051 in the guise of Rama-Tut but was bested by the Time Stalkersand retrieved by agents of the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC.. Time StalkersAnnual #24/2 (Time StalkersI#352, 353, Time Stalkers Forever #9 (fb), She-Hulk II#3-4, Marvel Adventures Time Stalkers#23They also take action to prevent other beings from altering the past or future. They were first seen, allowing Justice Peace, a lawman from the future, to travel to the 20th century in order to stop the killer Zaniac. Peace is able to succeed in his mission thanks to the assistance of Despite their claims, the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC.'s influence over time is not absolute. The scope of their influence is bordered by Alioth in the distant past as well as Kang the Conqueror, the Delubric Consortium, and Revelation at different eras throughout the timescape.Time Stalkers: The Terminatrix Objective #3 (Nov. 1993). There have also been numerous incidents of time travel or reality tampering where the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. has failed to interfere. At the End of Time, the first Director of the TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. creates the[|Time Stalkers]], the last three beings who exist in the remaining timeline in the universe; however this process also ends up creating the Time Twisters, a trio of beings who imperiled all realities until stopped by Thor and other members of the [[Time Stalkers The TIMECORE CORPORATION,INC. are next seen utilizing the law-firm She-Hulk works for on several instances. Jurors for cases are plucked from time soon before they actually die, this is so the effects on the time-stream are minimal. This also establishes the tendencies for time-travelers to go through genetic scrambling, also to minimize the effect on the time-stream. Notably, the scrambling tends to cause similar looks among differing males who undergo the process..chronology protection conjecture that the Laws_of_physics laws of physics] are such as to prevent/Time_travel time travel]19.1875 on all but sub-microscopic scales. Mathematically, the permissibility of time travel is represented by the existence of Closed_timelike_curve closed timelike curves]. The chronology protection conjecture should be distinguished from chronological censorship under which every closed timelike curve passes through an event horizon, which might prevent an observer from detecting the causal violation. Galactic law was the system of law, parallel to international law on Earth, upheld by many interstellar governments in jurisdiction of the Milky Galaxy. It was enforced by several species, including the The Galactic Alliance were keen upholders of galactic law. Important documents of galactic law include the Shadow Proclamation and the Galactic Charter. Specific Laws • Brutal methods of mental processing contravened all galactic laws. • Galactic by law • Article XII of the Galactic Code banned • Galactic Law said that first claim of mining rights on any given planet would always go to the planet's native population. • Galactic Law stated that any mining operations on consecrated planets, moons and asteroids was illegal. Laws pertaining to Level 5 planets • Galactic law said that developing worlds classed as Level 5 planets (such as Earth in the 21st century and earlier) could not be approached for legal matters. They had no jurisdiction over the planet, and methods such as an H2O scoop must be used to transport any places required to be visited to neutral territory, such as the Moon • Seeding life on a Level 5 planet was against galactic law. • Destruction of a Level 5 planet was illegal unless the planet had committed a crime against another planet/race. • {{Marvel Database:Character Template • | Image = • | RealName = Justin Alphonse Gamble • | CurrentAlias = Professor Gamble • | Aliases = Sergius O'Shaughnessy • | Identity = • | Alignment = Good • | Affiliation = • | Relatives = • | Universe = Earth-616 • | BaseOfOperations = A TVA time machine • • | Gender = Male • | Height = • | Weight = • | Eyes = • | Hair = Red • | UnusualFeatures = • • | Citizenship = • | MaritalStatus = • | Occupation = Time Traveler • | Education = • • | Origin = Human • | PlaceOfBirth = • | Creators = Jo Duffy • | First = Power Man and Iron Fist #79 • • | HistoryText = Used to be a member of the Time Variance Authority until he quit and stole a time machine. The TVA subsequently sent killer robots called Incinerators after him. He traveled to Earth-616 and wrote a hit Broadway play about his life. The Incinerators showed up and kidnapped the actor playing Gamble, believing him to be the real thing. Gamble teamed up with Luke Cage and Iron Fist to set things right. • • | Powers = A brilliant mind, but no special powers. Claimed to be over 95 years old. • | Abilities = • | Strength = • | Weaknesses = • • | Equipment = • | Transportation = Possesses a time machine that changes its shape to fit in with whatever era it currently exists. • | Weapons = • • | Notes = * Professor Gamble bears a certain uncanny resemblance The Doctor of Earth-5556. The official status is that this is absolutley a coincidence. Definitely. • | Trivia = • | Marvel = • | Wikipedia = • | Links =